


Tribute to Crimson Flower

by Untitled_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prose Poem, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_kun/pseuds/Untitled_kun
Summary: A crimson flower cannot survive without the sun.
Kudos: 5





	Tribute to Crimson Flower

When the summer wind blows, 

The crimson flower is uptorn, roots ripped from below.

Under the autumn moon, illuminated aglow

The lone flower shivers, surrounded by the cold.

In the winter frost, roots buried beneath silver snow 

A crimson flower cannot survive, with its roots frozen and hollow.

Only beneath the sun’s gentle rays can the crimson flower flourish.

The red rose blooms within in the warmth of spring

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Edelgard. My first fanfiction. Inspired by some comments on youtube. I never played Three Houses, but I consider myself a fan.


End file.
